


Visting Time

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia Harrell and her husband, Bruce visit Colorado and spend some time with her friend, Rosemary Alford. Also visiting Virginia's children. There is also news about Virginia's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Virginia Harrell, a seventy – three – year – old woman with white hair and brown eyes looked out the window. It was really nice outside today – in the late sixties. She lives in Fish Springs, Kentucky. She grew up here in Kentucky. She has a husband named Bruce. About a week or two ago, Virginia and Bruce received a telephone call from their son, Johnny. He is thirty – seven, but he happens to be a widower, bit never had children. Johnny called them because an accident was involved with his older sister, Stacey. She is forty – eight.

Both Johnny and Stacey live out in Denver, Colorado. Virginia and Bruce mostly drive when they find time to visit friends and family. If she and Bruce were going to drive to Colorado, they would need to make reservations, but Johnny thought it was easier so they wouldn’t have to worry about receiving hotel bills. Both Virginia and Bruce accepted the invitation . A close friend of hers, whose name happened to be Rosemary Alford, was also was going to be out in Denver as well. Rosemary is only sixty – eight. Her children treated her to a concert, so that was why she is in Colorado.

Virginia and Bruce have been to Colorado several times, but this year they haven’t visited yet, so this will be their first visit. Rosemary is the opposite of Virginia: she is a widow. They were to meet here, Rhonda, Misty, Diana, Pamela, and Allison at the Olive Garden for supper on the first day they arrive in Denver. Rosemary offered to pay and Bruce and Virginia agreed. The last time they were together, Virginia paid for the ticket, so it was Rosemary’s turn. It made a lot of sense they all take turns.

Unlike Virginia, Rosemary doesn’t live in Kentucky. She and her children live all the way in West Leroy, South Carolina. Both Virginia and Bruce have been to South Carolina several times. Just like Colorado, it’s been a while since they paid a visit to South Carolina. Virginia and Bruce rent a house there when they come to visit Rosemary. Her children are good friends with Stacey and Johnny, so they will also visit Stacey in the hospital.

Rosemary’s five children are ages from their forties and thirties. Just like Virginia, her parents are also deceased. Virginia and Rosemary have been good friends since they were both in high school. Rhonda is forty – three, Misty is thirty – nine, Diana is forty – five, Pamela is forty – one while Allison is only thirty – six. All of her daughters have families of their own, but a few of Rosemary’s grandchildren died at a young age.

Virginia looked away from the living room window.

“Bruce, I think it’s time we should think about packing up and visit Johnny and Stacey in Denver. I’m sure Rosemary will tell us about the Chris Tomlin concert.”

Rosemary had been listening to contemporary Christian music and had been enjoying it, which is a very good sign.

“That’s right. I almost forgot we have to start packing tomorrow if we want to head out to Denver.”

Today was only Thursday. Virginia and Bruce decided that they would be driving on Saturday. They normally start driving in the morning so they could have a head start, which made plenty of sense. Virginia only has the time to visit her parents whenever she visits Rosemary. Her parents were named Philip and Velma Malone. They passed away ten years ago. Philip died from a stroke while Velma passed away from diabetes. They are buried in South Carolina, which is why Virginia visits Rosemary. Even though they had been living in South Carolina about twenty years, they wanted to be buried there.

The next day which was Friday, both Bruce and Virginia began to pack up. They both agreed to leave about seven – fifteen. Neither of them were late sleepers, so it worked out perfectly. The night before, Johnny called to bring them up – to – date about Stacey. None of them knew much about Stay’s accident, but they were to get more details when they visit the hospital. She received a message from Rosemary late morning, reminding them at the right time they were to meet at the Olive Garden.

“Thanks for the reminder.”

“Was that Rosemary?” Bruce asked.

“Yes. She was just reminding me to meet at the time we agreed on.

“Smart thinking.”

“I know.”

They were finishing packing up that evening, but they took breaks whenever they could. They would worry about their money in the morning. They normally double – check several times before leaving to make sure they had everything, which is smart thinking. They sometimes pay a visit to the bank on the day they are heading out. That’s what Virginia and Bruce did just the other day.

“Did Johnny have any news about Stacey’s accident?” Bruce asked.

“No. He doesn’t get much details, but I’m sure the doctor will share everything.”

“I hope so.”

“So do I.”

Virginia took a look at the clock: 9:50 PM.

“I think we should think about going to bed, Bruce.”

He also looked at the clock.

“That late already? I agree. Let’s go to bed.”

So they did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia finally received a telephone call from Johnny.

“Hello, Johnny,” Virginia greeted her son.

“Hi, Mom. Have you heard from Rosemary?”

“Not since a week ago. That was the last I heard from her.”

“Oh. I visited Stacey again.”

“How is your sister?”

“Fine. She’s tried, though. She seems to be more alert since the last time I spoke with her.”

“That’s a good thing.”

Virginia and Bruce had a very close relationship with Johnny and Stacey. 

“Did you find out anything about Stacey from the doctor when you were visiting?” Virginia asked.

“No. He wasn’t there when I showed up. I didn’t see any nurses either.”

Virginia probably guessed that the doctor must have stopped by before Johnny showed up, so that was probably why.

“Do you and Dad want me to join you for supper?”

“If you want to. Right now your father is outside riding his bike.”

“It is a nice day to do that. I’ll do the same thing after we’re finished.”

“Okay. Maybe you could bring your father up – to – date about your sister.”

“I was planning to do that, but you didn’t have to tell me.”

Since the presidential election is coming closer, Virginia really didn’t pay much attention what the drama was out there. She’d been busy with her family and friends.

“At least you shared some good news about your sister. I hope we will be posted on what’s going on with Stacey whenever you visit her before we come out to visit.”

“I like that idea. I’ve got to go, Mom. I think now is the perfect time to ride my bike. What time sounds good for me to join you and Dad for supper?”

“Would five – thirty to six work?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

That’s when Johnny disconnected. After he hung up, all Virginia heard was the dial tone. Then she hung up. 

About ten minutes later, Bruce Harrell pulled up into the driveway and put his bike in the garage for the night. Once Bruce took his helmet off, he slammed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. Virginia could tell he was out of breath. Before either of them spoke, he grabbed a tall glass from the cupboard and poured half a glass of water. Then he gulped before he said anything to Virginia.

“How was your bike ride?” Virginia asked as he finished gulping.

After that, he burped.

“Excuse me. It was really nice. It’s a little bit hot. You know it’s summertime,” he reminded his wife.

“You don’t need to remind me, honey. By the way, Johnny called before you returned. He’s coming over for supper tonight,” Virginia told her husband.

“Sounds great, Virginia. Has he said anything about Stacey?”

“Yes, he has. I’ll let him tell you himself.”

“Okay. I hope it’s good news.”

When he finished talking, all she could do was nod her head. If Johnny hadn’t said anything to Virginia about Stacey, he could’ve waited until later to tell them both, but it didn’t make sense to tell the same story twice, but it was going to happen anyway.

“Johnny did ask about Rosemary,” Virginia replied.

“I somehow figured he would. We should see her soon.”

“We will,” she told him.

“I know. Let me get cleaned up before Johnny comes.”

“All right. You do like you’re sweating.”

“Of course I am. That’s why I’d like to be fresh.”

“See you,” Virginia said.

After she said that, they both gave each other a kiss and hug.

“I shall be back shortly.”

“I will look forward to it.”

Bruce opened the door of the master bedroom. Since they didn’t have any animals, there was no need to tell the dogs to let him have company while he was taking his shower.

They never had any pets since Johnny and Stacey both have allergies. A couple minutes after he left, the telephone rang in the kitchen rang once more.

“Hello?”

It wasn’t Rosemary, Virginia told herself. She wasn’t expecting to hear from Rosemary anytime soon. It was their doctor, calling about Stacey.

“Hello, Doc.”

“Hello, Virginia. How have you been doing?”

“I’m doing well, thank you.”

She wasn’t sure why Dr. Benson was calling her and Bruce.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. Is there anything wrong?”

“Yes, there is. I just stopped by to see Stacey. She looked like she was a bit alert, but it turned out she was having a heart attack. Anybody at any age could have those.”

“I know. Johnny did call me about Stacey, but I don’t understand why I’m hearing from you. Does Stacey look like she’ll be able to resign from the hospital?”

“Not anytime soon. I’ll have to figure out what to do first. If she doesn’t last very long, then you can come out to visit or I can call you again.”

“Whatever works. Bruce and I are planning to come out since we’ll be seeing an old friend of mine. There’s always time to visit her and Johnny.”

“All right.”

“Thanks for telling me the latest, Dr. Benson. I’ll be sure to share this with Bruce and Johnny tonight.”

“I’m sorry to break news like this, but I had to do it. I shall keep checking on her.”

“I appreciate it. You do remember we have a very close relationship with Stacey and Johnny,” Virginia reminded him.

“I almost forgot about that, Mrs. Harrell, but thank you for reminding me. I will keep in touch with you.”

“Please do.”

“You take care, Mrs. Harrell.”

“Same with you.”

That’s when they ended the conversation. Just like Johnny, Virginia listened to the dial tone once Dr. Benson ended the conversation.

Bruce returned a few minutes later.

“I thought I heard the telephone,” he said.

“You did.”

“Who was it?”

“Dr. Benson,” she told him truthfully.

Bruce couldn’t figure out if this was a lie or not, but he let her continue.

“Dr. Benson called. There’s some news I’d like to share with you when Johnny comes over.”

“All right. By the look on your face, it looks like you’re giving me some bad news.”

“That’s because there is. What I will share with you and Johnny isn’t very happy.”

He didn’t respond, so all he could do at the moment was give his wife a hug. Virginia returned the hug back.

“When will Johnny come over?”

“Between five – thirty and six. We’ll be having steak.”

“I wouldn’t mind cooking the steak,” he volunteered.

Bruce always made a good steak, so it was no wonder he volunteered to do it.

Line Break

It was now fifteen minutes after five. Johnny still had a little bit of time by himself before heading out to his parents’ house. He thought now was the perfect time to think about leaving for Virginia’s house. He sounded one hundred percent sure by now Virginia probably told Bruce about his news about Stacey, but again he could be wrong. Before leaving his house, Johnny turned all of the lights off and locked the back door. Once outside, he locked the front door.

Minutes later, Johnny made it to his parents’ house. Before entering, Johnny locked the car and then headed to the front door. He knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. It was his father who let him in.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hello, Johnny. Come on in.”

“Thanks,” he said when he walked inside.

Then Bruce shut the door.

“Virginia, Johnny’s here!” he shouted.

That’s when Virginia entered the living room. Then she walked closer to Bruce and Johnny. She was the first to hug Johnny. He returned the hug.

“How was your bike ride?” Virginia asked.

“Are you talking to me?”

“No, Bruce. I was asking him.”

“It was nice to get out,” Johnny answered.

It was in the late sixties to early seventies today.

“What’s for dinner tonight?” Johnny asked as he followed Virginia into the kitchen.

He was following Virginia into the kitchen because he wanted to get something to drink. Since it was still hot, Johnny thought water was the best choice.

“Steak and salad,” she answered.

“Cool. Did you tell Dad what I said about Stacey?”

“No.”

“You look like you have something to share with me, Mom.”

“Of course I do. I wanted to wait to tell you both at the same time.”

“Fine with me.”

Then Bruce joined them in the kitchen.

“Am I missing anything in here?”

“We’re just talking about Stacey,” his son answered.

“Is there anything I need to know?”

“Yes,” Virginia answered as Johnny nodded.

“Tell me.”

“Dr. Benson called about Stacey, Bruce. He said Stacey is now starting to have a heart attack.”

“That can’t be right, Mom. She was alert when I walked in.”

Even Bruce was upset.

“Nobody suffered from heart attacks in my family. Why did it have to start now?” Bruce asked.

When Virginia was growing up, a lot of her family members had suffered from asthma, but she is the only one who still doesn’t have any health issues, and that was a good sign.

“Dad, it can’t be helped. She doesn’t have a choice.”

Virginia nodded, letting him know Johnny made sense.

“I’ll start the steak,” he told Virginia and Johnny.

“Do you want me to help, Dad?”

“No, but thank you for the offer. Maybe next time.”

“Okay.”

When Johnny finished saying that, he drank some more of his water he poured.

“That feels better.”

So Johnny left the kitchen for a while and let his parents spend some time together. He decided to watch some TV.

Minutes later, he once again joined his parents into the kitchen. Tonight they also had chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream was always Johnny’s favorite, and he never gets tired of it. Johnny stayed with them until he finished dessert.

“I’m leaving now, Mom. I think I’ll go to bed early since it’s so hot.”

“You be safe, Johnny,” Virginia told him.

“I will.”

Then he let himself out of the door and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Virginia decided to call Rosemary and make sure if Rosemary and her daughters were still planning to meet them and Virginia. Rosemary was home, and Virginia was happy to hear her friend’s voice. It had been a while since their last conversation.

“Hello, Virginia,” Rosemary said once she picked up the telephone.

“Hi, Rosemary. How are you?”

“Doing fine. It’s nice to hear from you. What is new with you?” Rosemary asked.

“Not much. I do want to check in and see if we’re still able to get together while Bruce and I visit Stacey and Johnny.”

“Of course I am. My schedule hasn’t changed. I’m sure the girls will be happy to come along and visit with you and your family.”

“How was the concert you went to?”

“It was fun, thank you. I have several pictures on my phone I can share when we’re together.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Rosemary. Most concerts are exciting.”

“I have to agree. All of the concerts I’ve been to in the past until now have all been enjoyable. The girls weren’t interested in coming along.”

“That’s a shame. Are they too busy to think about attending a concert?”

“Not at all. They have different taste than I do when we listen to music.”

“That’s believable. Bruce and I like some of the same interest in music. For some reason we haven’t listened to any music. We mostly have been listening to sports and some talk radio, but that’s about it.”

“So you’ve shown some interest in talk radio? I don’t think I heard that one before.”

“Now you have. Bruce and I have never been big fans of talk radio, but we do listen to it whenever we don’t show any interest in that sort of thing. A lot has happened through this whole election, but Bruce and I mostly watch the news on television than listen to it.”

“I mostly listen to CNN more than I do with FOX. The girls and I agree watching CNN is better than watching FOX.”

“Bruce and I go back and forth on those channels, but we don’t have a favorite.”

“Everybody’s different. If you want, I can send the concert pictures to you from my phone now if you’re interested.”

“Of course I am. Did you buy any souvenirs?” 

“No, I didn’t. I normally don’t do that sort of thing. I browse , but that’s about it. I have never done that since my first concert, and I don’t plan to start now.”

“Understandable. Johnny and Stacey don’t do that very often, either. It’s not their thing, either. By the way, Rosemary, these is some news about Stacey. It’s something I don’t want to share over the telephone.”

“Is it private?” Rosemary asked.

“Of course not. I prefer sharing it in person.”

“By listening to your voice, Virginia, you sound like it isn’t good news.”

“It’s not. Stacey is the news I wanted to share with you. All I’m going to say for now is Bruce and I received a telephone call from our doctor.”

“I’m sorry. You can tell me the rest when we’re together.”

“That’s what I was planning on. Who will pay for dinner this time?”

“I’m not sure. That we will have to decide on when we’re there.”

“That makes sense.”

“I’ll send my pictures to your phone in a few minutes. The girls all liked the pictures, especially Diana and Pamela. You will like them as well. Why don’t you and Bruce go to a concert?” Rosemary asked.

“We aren’t planning to pay for any tickets anytime soon. It has been a while since we last attending the concerts. At the moment we haven’t shown any interest in who we want to see. I’m sure we will when we find any interest,” Virginia answered.

Rosemary understood. She did remember Johnny and Stacey enjoy concerts more than Virginia and Bruce do. Besides, Stacey and Johnny play their music almost all the tine. Stacey is a fan of jazz music while Johnny liked rock ‘n’ roll from the eighties. Rosemary thought to herself maybe those two might listen to some music when she was able to visit Virginia, but again she could be wrong. And this will be a nice time to catch up on the latest, both good and bad.

Rosemary had been a widow about almost eleven years now, and now she missed her husband all this time. Once she ended their conversation, she did what she was going to do – send Virginia the pictures of the concert. Virginia would enjoy these pictures for sure. Who knows, maybe Virginia would share with Bruce, but it might not happen unless Bruce wasn’t interested, and that was okay too. Once Rosemary sent the pictures, she decided to do something else. Maybe some gardening.


	4. Chapter 4

Virginia and Bruce arrived to Colorado safely the following week. They were planning to visit Stacey first thing the day after they came to Denver. Stacey was still in the hospital, but the doctor still isn’t sure when Stacey will be able to get out and go back home. Only the doctor will make that choice, Virginia told herself, which is true. She and Bruce were going to make arrangements to get caught up with Rosemary.

Virginia and Bruce arrived in Colorado late that evening at the airport. There was no way they would be spending the night at the airport. Beds are more comfortable than hard chairs.

“Bruce, we’re here,” Virginia told Bruce.

He’d slept almost during the flight. She had to say it because he was hardly awake, but he did hear her.

“Who do you think we should make the call to in the morning? Johnny, Stacey or Rosemary?” Virginia asked once they were able to pick out a rental car.

“I’d vote for Stacey. We haven’t talked with her since we last saw her in person.”

“You made a good choice, Bruce. We’ll call her and Johnny first thing in the morning.”

“I like that idea, Virginia.”

“I know you do.”

There was no arguing there. Virginia and Bruce hardly ever argue, so that was one of the things that kept them together for so long. They’ve had lots of arguments with one another in the past, but now there hasn’t been one for a while. It is normal parents and children argue.

“Let’s not get into any arguments while we’re here in Denver, okay?”

“Okay, Virginia. We’re here to visit with Rosemary and the kids.”

“And arguments ruin the fun too,” Virginia reminded him.

“True. Now let’s find a room,” Bruce said once they found a parking spot at the hotel. Once he parked the car, the time on the dashboard told them: 10:48 PM. 

“It’s late. I’m ready to go back to sleep,” he told her.

“I can tell, honey. We both can get to bed together once we find our room.”

Bruce was the one who unpacked their suitcases out of the trunk. They both took their own luggage. Within a few minutes, they both entered the front desk at the lobby. Bruce did the talking, but he was almost about to shut his eyes while talking to the man behind the desk.

“Here’s your key, sir. Enjoy your stay with us. You both will stay in room 197. Breakfast is from sixty – thirty to nine.”

Both he and Virginia thanked the man and walked until they found their room. They both yawned at the same time when she opened the door with the key the man had given them.

“I’m too tired to stay awake and take a bath. I will do that in the morning.”

“That’s fine, Bruce. Since you can barely stay awake, I’ll let you get changed now.”

“Thank you.”

While Bruce took his time to change into his pajamas, Virginia began to unpack her suitcase. Maybe Bruce will do his share in the morning since he is half – in – the – bag, and she didn’t blame her husband. Once they both got into bed, they said good – night to each other. And Bruce was the first one to fall asleep. Once he fell on the pillow, Virginia gave him a quick kiss before falling asleep. After that, she turned the lamp off and hit the pillow also.


	5. Chapter 5

When Virginia and Bruce found their hotel room, she told Bruce, “Honey, I heard from Johnny.”

“Why would you hear from Johnny?”

“There is some news he had to share with us. It’s about Stacey.”

“I hope it’s good news.”

“Actually, it isn’t good news. Johnny told me that Stacey passed away.”

“”How could that happen? She was alert when Johnny was with her.”

“I know, but it looked like she felt it was her time to go to Heaven. I know we arem’t religious people, but I think that’s where she will end up since her time has come.”

Bruce saw tears were about to come down his wife’s face. He and Virginia had a very good relationship with both Johnny and Stacey. Now it’s just Johnny.

Since Stacey’s recent death, Virginia and Rosemary talked. The time in their hotel room told her it was only three – twenty in the afternoon. They both decided to stay until they felt hungry. Rosemary mentioned to Virginia that her daughters weren’t planning to at this time with her and Bruce. Virginia didn’t seem to mind Rosemary have quality time with or without Bruce being involved.

“Have you told Rosemary about Stacey?” he asked.

“Not yet, but I plan to share with her when I can. She really liked Stacey, don’t forget,” Virginia pointed out.

“I haven’t forgotten, honey. You don’t have to remind me.”

“Too late for that now, Bruce.”

“I know. And we’re already known Rosemary for a while, right?”

“Yes, Bruce. And we’re good friends until today.”

“I know. Some friends are like that.”

“Isn’t that the truth. Rosemary said when we get together, she would like to go see Stacey with us.”

“That was nice of her,” he said.

“It sure is. At least she’ll tell her daughters about seeing Stacey.”

“She probably will,” he replied.

Virginia couldn’t think of anything else to say, so all she could do at this moment was nod her head in agreement. And that wasn’t anything to argue about, and Bruce didn’t force her to start an argument. Then they both kissed and hugged each other without saying a word.


End file.
